Miyuki Sawashiro
is a female Japanese voice actress and singer who works for Mausu Promotion. She voiced Puchiko in the English dubbed releases of Di Gi Charat the Movie and Leave it to Piyoko, making her one of the few Japanese voice actors to have reprised a role in English in addition to the original Japanese performance. She was not able to record for the English dub of the Di Gi Charat TV series because of a scheduling conflict. Filmography Anime ;1990s * Shootfighter Tekken (1990), Akemi Takaishi * Di Gi Charat (1999), Puchiko/'Petit Charat', Theme Song Performance (ED) ;2000~2005 * Di Gi Charat Summer Special (2000), Petit Charat/'Puchiko', Theme Song Performance (ED) * Di Gi Charat Christmas Special (2000), Petit Charat/'Puchiko', Theme Song Performance (ED) * Di Gi Charat - A Trip to the Planet (2001), Puchiko/'Petit Charat', Theme Song Performance (ED) * Di Gi Charat Ohanami Special (2001), Puchiko/'Petit Charat', Theme Song Performance (ED) * Galaxy Angel (2001), Mint Blancmanche, Puchiko (ep. 17), Yurippe (ep. 18), Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) * Di Gi Charat Natsuyasumi Special (2001), Petit Charat, Theme Song Performance (ED) * Shiawase Sou no Okojo-san (2001), Kojopii * Kokoro Library (2001), Iina, Kokoro Shindou (ep 11) * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2002), Petit Charat/'Puchiko', Theme Song Performance (ED) * Galaxy Angel Z (2002), Mint Blancmanche, Pint, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) * Pita Ten (2002), Kotarou Higuchi, Theme Song Performance (ED) * EX-Driver the Movie (2002), Angela Ganbino * Princess Tutu (2002), Lamp Spirit (ep 5) * Galaxy Angel A (2002), Mint Blancmanche, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) * Leave it to Piyoko! (2003), Puchiko * Wolf's Rain (2003), Alchemist C (ep 26) * Kaleido Star (2003), Sophie Oswald * Di Gi Charat Nyo (2003), Petit Charat/'Puchiko' (Cappuccino), Theme Song Performance (OP 2-3, ED 2-5) * Please Twins! (2003), Yuuka Yashiro * Cromartie High School (2003), Puchiko (ep 25) * The Galaxy Railways (2003), Berga (Ep. 9), Rifl (Ep. 21) * Peacemaker (2003), Hotaru * Aquarian Age the Movie (2003), Reina Arcturus * Galaxy Angel S (2003), Mint Blancmanche * Saiyuki Gunlock (2004), Child (ep 10) * Keroro Gunso (2004), Girl (ep 20) * Legendz: Yomigaeru Ryuuou Densetsu (2004), English A/Treasurer * Rozen Maiden (2004), Shinku * Galaxy Angel X (2004), Mint Blancmanche, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED 2) * DearS (2004), Khi * Viewtiful Joe (2004), Amy (Ep. 19) * Gunbuster 2 (2004), Tycho Science * Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2005), Two-chan * Best Student Council (2005), Mayura Ichikawa, Theme Song Performance (ED) * Basilisk (2005), Hotarubi, Ogen (young) * D.C.S.S. ~Da Capo Second Season~ (2005), Kanae Kudou * Pani Poni Dash! (2005), Akane Serizawa * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2005), Xia Yu Lan * Hell Girl (2005), Kanako Sakuragi (ep 23) * Solty Rei (2005), Mii * My-Otome (2005), Sara Gallagher * Rozen Maiden: Träumend (2005), Shinku * Mushi-Shi (2005), Ginko (younger, ep 26), Yoki (ep 12) ;2006 * Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyū Alice Rondo (2006), Lorina Lilina (Ep 9, 13) * Rakugo Tennyo Oyui (2006), Tae Yanaka * Glass Fleet (2006), Gouda (John-Fall's subordinate), Michel (brother) (10 yrs old) * Hime-sama Goyojin (2006), Sobana Kana * Otogi-Jushi Akazukin (2006), Ibara-hime, Theme Song Performance (ED2) * Welcome to the NHK (2006), Yuu Kusano * Black Blood Brothers (2006), Cassandra Jill Warlock * Galaxy Angel Rune (2006), Mint Blancmanche (ep 7) * Red Garden (2006), Claire Forrest * Ghost Hunt (2006), Kuroda (eps 1-3) * Negima!? (2006), Nekane Springfield, Shichimi, Theme Song Performance (OP8) * My-Otome Zwei (2006), Sara Gallagher * Rozen Maiden: Ouvertüre (2006), Shinku * Utawarerumono (2006), Aruru * Winter Garden (2006), Petit Charat/'Puchiko' (Cappuccino) ;2007 * Strike Witches (2007), Perrine-H. Clostermann * Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (2007), Beatrice * Hidamari Sketch (2007), Announcer (ep 7), Landlady * Nodame Cantabile (2007), Female student B (ep 3), Shinichi Chiaki (young) * Heroic Age (2007), Rekti Rekuu * Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (2007), Kana Kamishiro * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2007), Chan, Kako * Kamichama Karin (2007), Kazune Kujyou * Sky Girls (2007), Yuuki Sakurano * Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (2007), Maria Tarō Sekiutsu, Theme Song Performance (OP) * Naruto Shippūden (2007), Shizuku * Blue Drop: Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku (2007), Hagino Senkōji * Suteki Tantei Labyrinth (2007), Mayuki Hyūga * Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2007), Akira Souya, Laura * Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun (2007), Reika Hōjō, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) * Shugo Chara! (2007), Yoru, Shōta (ep 34), X-Chara/X-Egg, X-Diamond/Impurified Diamond, Yū Nikaidō (young), Ikuto Tsukiyomi (young) * Hidamari Sketch (2007), Landlady * Appleseed: Ex Machina (2007), Hitomi ;2008 * Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (2008), Maria Tarō Sekiutsu, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) * Persona -trinity soul- (2008), Jun Kanzato, Yuki Kanzato (ep 20), Ryō Kanzato (child) (ep 15) * Kure-nai (2008), Shinkurō Kurenai * Wagaya no Oinarisama. (2008), Zashiko Warashiko (ep 12) * Glass Maiden (2008), Kirie * Library War (2008), Asako Shibasaki * Chiko, Heiress of the Phantom Thief (2008), Nozomi Kayama * Hidamari Sketch × 365 (2008), Landlady * Strike Witches (2008), Perrine-H. Clostermann, Theme Song Performance (ED7, ED9, ED11, ED 12) * Antique Bakery (2008), Kidnapped Child (ep 11) * Natsume Yūjin-Chō (2008), Jun Sasada, Female High School Student (ep 10), Female relative (ep 1) * World Destruction: Sekai Bokumetsu no Rokunin (2008), Maaya (ep 7) * Eve no Jikan (2008), Chie * Hakushaku to Yōsei (2008), Jimmy (ep 8-12) * Yozakura Quartet (2008), Kotoha Isone * Linebarrels of Iron (2008), Satoru Yamashita * Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens (2008), Tsugumi Aoba, Jin Mikuriya (young) * Shugo Chara!! Doki— (2008), Yoru, Nazotama * Nodame Cantabile: Paris (2008), Chiaki Shinichi (childhood) * Maria Holic (2008), Dorm Leader aka God aka Boss *''Touhou Musou Kakyou'' (2008), Marisa Kirisame ;2009 * CANAAN (2009), Canaan * Tatakau Shisho (2009), Mirepoc * Tegami Bachi (2009), Lag Seeing * Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2009), Drei/Cal Devens * Tears to Tiara (2009), Lidia/Lydia * Zoku Natsume Yūjin-Chō (2009), Jun Sasada * Bakemonogatari (2009), Suruga Kanbaru * Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (2009), Maria Tarō Sekiutsu * Kokoro Library: Communication Clips (????), Iina * Kimi ni Todoke (2009), Ayane Yano * Fairy Tail (2009), Ultear, Virgo, Ur ;2010 * Durarara!! (2010), Celty Sturluson * Angel Beats! (2010), Asami Iwasawa * Arakawa Under the Bridge (2010), Maria, Theme Song Performance (OP2) * Black Rock Shooter (2010), Dead Master / Yomi Takanashi * Highschool of the Dead (2010), Saeko Busujima * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2010), Carne Kywell Video games * Atelier Annie: Alchemists of Sera Island (Pepe) * Arcana Heart 3 (2010), Weiss * Mario Series (Princess Daisy) * Odin Sphere (2007), Velvet * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2007), Nicole Mimi Tithel * Persona 3 (2007), Elizabeth, Chidori * Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (2007), Cloche Leythal Pastalia * Tales of Innocence (2007), Sian Tenebro * Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008), Milanor * Fatal Frame IV (2008), Misaki Asō * The Last Remnant (2008), Hannah/Hinnah * Luminous Arc 3: Eyes (2009), Inarna * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008), Carl Clover * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009), Carl Clover * Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009), Lymle Lemuri Phi * Street Fighter IV (home version, 2009), Cammy * Oboro Muramasa (2009), Momohime * Grandia Online (2009), Colta Female * Sin and Punishment: Successor to the Sky (2009), Hibaru Yaju * Phantom of Inferno (2010 Xbox 360 remake), Drei/Cal Devens * Another Century's Episode R (2010), Autumn Drama CD *Hotaru Imai in Gakuen Alice Drama CD released in Hana to Yume magazine. *Wilhelm in Ludwig Kakumei. * Patricia Thompson in Soul Eater. *Ciel Phantomhive in Kuroshitsuji *Yū Gojyō in Rakka Ryūsui *Kisu Yori mo Hayaku - Teppei Kaji * Young Austria in Hetalia: Axis Powers drama CD volume 2 * Parsley in Tindharia no Tane Dubbing *''ER'' (Teresa Ruiz (season 7), Frederika Meehan (season 10)) *''Gangs of New York'' (Amsterdam Vallon (child)) *''Harry Potter film series'' (Parvati Patil) *''Ice Princess'' (Gen Harwood) *''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' (Kase/Kamen Rider Siren) Tokusatsu *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (2009), Kiva-la Trivia *She has starred in three anime based on Koge-Donbo works: Di Gi Charat, Pita-Ten, and Kamichama Karin as Puchiko, Kotarou Higuchi, and Kazune Kujyou respectively. *She has co-starred with Asami Sanada on many occasions: Di Gi Charat (Dejiko and Puchiko), Rozen Maiden (Jun Sakurada and Shinku), Maria Holic (Kanako Miayamae and Dorm Leader), Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, Kure-nai. *Also, she has co-starred with Yukari Tamura in three times: Pita-Ten (Kotaro and Misha), Galaxy Angel (Mint Blancmanche and Ranpha Franboise) and Otogi-Jushi Akazukin (Ibara-hime and Akazukin). References ; General * ; Specific External links *Miyuki Sawashiro at Mausu Promotion (Japanese) *Petit Station -Miyuki Sawashiro Fansite- (Japanese) *Miyuki Sawashiro at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos * Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo Category:Japanese voice actors ar:ميوكي ساواشيرو de:Miyuki Sawashiro es:Miyuki Sawashiro fr:Miyuki Sawashiro ko:사와시로 미유키 ja:沢城みゆき pl:Miyuki Sawashiro ru:Савасиро, Миюки zh:澤城美雪